Insanity, Jealousy, and Love
by Billyberry97
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a genius psychiatrist who is assigned five patients - dubbed the Generation of Miracles - notorious for driving their respective doctors insane. To his dismay, each of his patients fall in love with him and become determined to claim him as their own. Dealing with insanity is hard enough, but jealous insanity? Oh dear. Generation of Miracles x Kuroko
1. First Impressions: Kise Ryouta

**Summary**  
Kuroko Tetsuya is a genius psychiatrist who is assigned five patients - dubbed the Generation of Miracles - notorious for driving their respective doctors insane. To his dismay, each of his patients fall in love with him and become determined to claim him as their own. Dealing with insanity is hard enough, but jealous insanity? Oh dear. Generation of Miracles x Kuroko

**Chapter 1**  
**First Impressions: Ryouta Kise**

"I have assigned you the Generation of Miracles. I'm sure their infamy is self-explanatory," Riko said grimly as Kuroko glanced through the profiles of each patient. "Ryouta Kise, Daiki Aomine, Shintarou Midroima, Atsushi Murasakibara, and Seijuro Akashi."

Kuroko nodded. The patients - who were jokingly dubbed the "Generation of Miracles" - were infamous among the psychiatric community for being utterly and incurably crazy. Countless psychiatrists failed to drag them out from the pits of insanity. In fact, many of them quit their jobs because of trauma. One psychiatrist who tried to initiate a civil conversation with Akashi ended up fearing scissors for the rest of his life. The poor man would convulse uncontrollably whenever he saw the pointy instrument.

"They're quite colourful," Kuroko commented impassively as he browsed through the photos. "Red, yellow, green, blue, and purple. If they had a sixth member with orange hair, their heads could complete the rainbow."

Riko sighed in exasperation. "Although I love your dead-pan humour Kuroko-kun, I would appreciate some seriousness right now. Do you realise how dangerous these patients are?"

"Yes. I assume that there will be some safety precautions during my meetings with them?" Kuroko replied, putting down the patient profiles to look at Riko.

"Well, first of all we'll separate you from each patient with a wall made of bullet-proof glass. On top of that, there will be a red button at the side of your desk. Press it if things get…out of hand. I know that the glass is bullet-proof, but Murasakibara is known to have brute strength. Also…"

"Please forget about the wall, Riko-san. I will meet them face-to-face with no barrier," Kuroko interrupted.

"No! Kuroko-kun, these are criminal-level psychopaths who may seriously harm you. I can't drop you into a death trap with no means of protection," Riko hissed, glaring at Kuroko.

"Riko-san, talking through a glass barrier is hardly effective. It immediately gives the impression that I will be treating them as a criminal. I believe that the button will be sufficient," Kuroko said determinedly. When Riko looked at him worriedly, Kuroko sighed. "Please, Riko-san. Trust in me. I will be fine."

"Ugh, I know that you're capable, but I just want you to be careful! I don't know what I'm going to do if you get harmed, Kuroko-kun," Riko muttered. Kuroko stared at her with blank but pleading eyes for a few moments. After letting out a huge sigh, Riko shouted out, "Fine! You and your stupid determination. There won't be any glass barriers. But if you get hurt, I'll kill you."

"You don't want me to get hurt, but you'll kill me if I do? How ironic, Riko-san," Kuroko replied with an almost teasing tone to his deadpan voice. Riko's sharp eyes didn't miss how the ends of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Shut up, Kuroko-kun. Now, start preparing for your meeting with Kise-kun tomorrow," Riko growled. "Leave!"

Kuroko stood up and left the office with a victorious smile.

* * *

Kuroko stared at the bubbly blonde sitting across from him. For some reason, Kise took an immediate liking to Kuroko and proceeded to endlessly babble about how annoying it was to live at a psychiatric ward. The blonde also immediately added an oddly endearing -chi suffix to his name. Not that Kuroko minded; being talked to so eagerly was a nice change of pace after all of the tight-lipped sociopaths he had to deal with before.

"Oh and Kurokocchi, I have a room-mate called Aomine who is a super arrogant bastard! He loves to use the phrase 'the only person who can beat me is me.' He's tanned for some reason despite being Japanese, but I'm cool with it. He's also lazier than a sloth, I swear. The only time he moves with any ounce of enthusiasm is during lunch or our daily physical education session," Kise chattered on. "He's really good at basketball in particular. Honestly, his dunks are majestic! How can a human being jump so high?"

Kuroko, realising that Kise would go on forever about his room-mate if not stopped, interrupted the blonde politely, "You have a very interesting room-mate, Kise-kun. However, I'd really like to learn more about you."

At that, Kise abruptly became silent and lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "…there's nothing interesting about me, Kurokocchi. My only talent is to copy what others do. I have nothing original about myself." Kise began to sniffle. "I'm nothing but a cheap replication. After all, a copy can never be as good as the original."

Kuroko's glanced quickly at the diagnosis sheet on his desk. _'Hmmm…bipolar disorder, indeed. He can switch between hypomania and depression immediately. Seems like his depression is heavily linked to poor self esteem,'_ the bluenette thought to himself.

Kuroko's eyes softened at the pitiful sight in front of him. The previously cheerful blonde was now slumped in the chair across from him, tears rolling down his cheeks. The scene reminded Kuroko of a rejected puppy abandoned on the streets. He realised that all Kise needed was somebody who would provide genuine encouragement instead of the superficial smiles of fake sympathy.

Kise's head snapped upwards in surprise when he felt a soft hand comb through his golden locks gently. Kuroko was leaning forward from his desk and reaching forward towards Kise's hair. Although being pet like a dog could have been condescending, the gentleness of Kuroko's hands made it clear that the psychiatrist was not pitying Kise, but comforting him. Kise stared into Kuroko's face, and to his surprise saw no pre-tense or affectation. He was used to meeting psychiatrists who would plaster disgustingly fake smiles on their faces. After a few disappointing sessions, he learned to view them as nothing more than arrogant strangers who got paid to pretend to understand his delicate psychology. However, something about this particular psychiatrist was genuine. Although Kise didn't have any legitimate proof or reason to believe so, it seemed like every single one of Kuroko's actions was perfectly transparent and honest.

"Although this is the first time I have met Kise-kun, I know what you just said is not true. I already have identified two good traits of yours," Kuroko said quietly, continuing to caress Kise's head. "Would you like to know what they are?"

Kise nodded silently, then unconsciously leaned into Kuroko's hand. The feeling of the psychiatrist's soft skin against his hair was oddly soothing.

"First of all, Kise-kun has an extremely bubbly personality. Your enthusiasm when you talk lightens up the mood of everybody around you. Quite frankly, today was a bad day for me, Kise-kun. My boss gave me a pile of paperwork to sift through, so I wasn't in a particularly good mood when we started this session. But after listening to Kise-kun talk about his daily life, I feel a lot better now. Thank you for that, Kise-kun," Kuroko said with a soft smile on his face.

Kise blushed and murmured, "…what about the second?"

"Kise-kun is ridiculously handsome. Many people would die for your looks. Did you ever consider becoming a model, Kise-kun?" Kuroko inquired so seriously that Kise barked out a bitter laugh.

"How would I become a model, Kurokocchi? You have to be a person that everybody loves and is attracted to," Kise muttered.

"Why not, Kise-kun? I think you would be a great model. We could set up a mini-studio, and I could take photos of you during our sessions. I took a minor in model photography," Kuroko continued._ 'Ah, I think taking photos would help Kise-kun with his self esteem issues. Building confidence is crucial at this point.'_

"But…I don't want anybody to look at photos of me," Kise whispered dejectedly, staring into his lap.

"At the beginning, only you and I will look at the photos. How does that sound?" Kuroko suggested, finally withdrawing his hand from Kise's head. To the bluenette's amusement, Kise whined disappointedly. "It can be our own special secret."

Kise's face lighted up. "Our own special secret…yeah. That sounds like fun!"

"Okay then! I'll bring a camera with me next session, and we can have some fun taking photos of each other," Kuroko said as he glanced at his wristwatch. "Our time is already up, Kise-kun. It was great meeting you today. I think we'll have our next session in a week."

"I need to wait for that long? Can't we meet every day, Kurokocchi?" Kise pouted. Kuroko chuckled; Kise's face reminded him of a sulking golden labrador.

"Although I would like to, I'm afraid that I have too much paperwork, so meeting you everyday would be impossible, Kise-kun," Kuroko replied.

"Fine…," Kise sighed and stood up from his chair. He headed towards the exit, paused, then returned to Kuroko, who stared at him curiously.

"Did you forget something, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yep! A kiss!" Kise replied cheerfully. He leaned forward and pecked Kuroko on the forehead. "Bye, Kurokocchi!" The blonde let out a bubbly laugh at Kuroko's shocked face, and ran out the door.

Kuroko stared blankly at the empty chair in front of him. After a minute or two, the embarrassment finally settled in, and the bluenette buried his face into his desk.

_'__Did I just get kissed by a patient? It may become troublesome if Kise-kun falls in love with me… I do not want him to develop an unhealthy dependence on me. Having patients suffering with depression fall in love with their psychiatrist isn't a particularly rare occurrence, especially if that psychiatrist is the first person to offer them genuine comfort. Cases with one-sided romantic infatuations on part of the patient have been known to have tragic ends; patients do not cope well with rejection.'_ Kuroko shook his head._ 'No, I'm thinking too hard. Kise-kun seems to be a touchy-feely type of person, so a kiss on the forehead is probably nothing beyond a basic form of affection for him. I should just focus on helping Kise gain some self esteem.'_

Alas, Kuroko miscalculated the amount of emotion behind that chaste kiss. Even the genius psychiatrist did not know the overwhelmingly passionate feelings that were churning behind that seemingly innocent gesture of affection.

Kuroko stood up from his desk and walked out the same door Kise had exited earlier to head to his meeting. _'After all, even if Kise-kun does hold affections for me, I believe I can deal with it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Having all of the Generation of Miracles of fall in love with me?' _Kuroko laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of his thought. _'Like that would ever happen.'_

But sometimes, ridiculous things do happen. Very ridiculous things, like having all of the Generation of Miracles fall in love with you.

* * *

Favorites, follows, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Murasakibara and Midorima

Wow, I'm flattered by the roaring response the first chapter received! All of those follows, favs and reviews are making me dizzy….*faints* I made this chapter longer than the first one because I was so happy. :)

Thank you so much to everybody who favorited, followed, and reviewed this fix! It sucks that doesn't allow me to reply to guest reviews, so thank you to the guests once again!

* * *

**Summary**  
Kuroko Tetsuya is a genius psychiatrist who is assigned five patients - dubbed the Generation of Miracles - notorious for driving their respective doctors insane. To his dismay, each of his patients fall in love with him and become determined to claim him as their own. Dealing with insanity is hard enough, but jealous insanity? Oh dear. Generation of Miracles x Kuroko

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**First Impressions: Murasakibara and Midorima**

Kuroko and Riko sat at a table inside a cafe. Kuroko sipped on his milkshake while Riko settled with a cappuccino.

"Are you sure Kise-kun is one of the Generation of Miracles, Riko-san?" Kuroko asked incredulously, briefly putting his milkshake to the side. "When I met him during our session yesterday, he seemed relatively…sane."

"Sane? How can a patient in a mental asylum be sane?" Riko snapped back impatiently.

"Of course he's not sane by social standards since he's bipolar. However, he wasn't as notorious as the rumours made him seem like. Kise-kun is simply an insecure teenager who has some serious self esteem issues. It was quite pleasant to spend time with him, actually," Kuroko continued, gazing at the creamy froth topping his milkshake. "I don't get why he hasn't been cured for years. Boosting self confidence is a lot easier than many other mental illnesses psychiatrists have to deal with."

Riko looked incredibly shocked. "Are you…sure? Kise-kun didn't threaten you or anything?"

"Not at all, Riko-san. At the beginning he initiated a lovely conversation and then abruptly became depressed for a moment, but I cheered him up." Kuroko decided not to mention the kiss.

"But…that's…wow. That's new," Riko muttered, her eyes narrowing in thought. When Kuroko stared questioningly, Riko continued. "You see, for his first few psychiatrists Kise-kun was actually a pretty agreeable patient. But after a session with Haizaki-kun, he shut himself down. No psychiatrist could crack his shell. Kise-kun wouldn't speak a single word, and if his psychiatrist continued to bug him, well…things got a bit violent."

This time, Kuroko was the one who was shocked. "Are you sure, Riko-san?" Kise acted too vulnerable and innocent for Kuroko to believe that the blonde had acted violently in the past. Even though Kise was clearly bipolar, Kuroko only observed alternations between extreme elation and depression, not rage. "From what I observed, Kise-kun only switches between happiness and depression."

"Well, I suppose you'll figure that out. Whatever the reason may be, I'm glad that Kise-kun opened up to you." Riko gave the bluenette a dazzling smile. "I guess they don't call you a genius for nothing."

However, Kuroko was too lost in thought to respond to Riko's compliment. _'Indeed…I forgot for a moment that I am dealing with THE generation of miracles. Their mental illnesses cannot have such a simple cure; they aren't called the generation of miracles for nothing. Perhaps Kise-kun has something else up his sleeve… If what Riko-san said is true, that means Kise-kun is intentionally bottling up his anger, which cannot be easy. Why would he go through the trouble of suppressing his frustrations? Why did he open up to ME when he rejected all the others? Kise-kun is quite the puzzle… It was rather unprofessional of me to tackle his problems so simply. I should be more cautious. For now, I'll treat him as I did previously. I'm sure spending more time with him will allow me to unravel his secrets.' _

Riko, annoyed that Kuroko wasn't responding and instead was staring out the window blankly, smacked the bluenette in the head with a stack of papers she pulled out from her suit-case.

"Stop ignoring me, Kuroko-kun! This paperwork is your punishment for spacing out again," Riko growled as she shoved a bundle of papers into Kuroko's unwilling arms. "Don't do that ever again, or I'll confiscate your milkshake."

Riko smirked when she saw Kuroko apprehensively tighten his grip on the milkshake.

* * *

Kuroko's next morning started off with another vanilla milkshake, horrible bed hair, and a pleasant (?) argument with his boss.

"But-," Kuroko objected.

"No," Riko interrupted firmly, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You have no choice on this matter. Murasakibara-kun will be handcuffed. End of conversation."

"Would you want to talk to somebody who ties you up like an animal? Handcuffing patients is rather crude," Kuroko replied, staring into Riko's eyes unblinkingly.

"But I don't want my best psychiatrist to die. You underestimate the strength of Murasakibara-kun, Kuroko-kun. Do you know what happened to his previous psychiatrist?" Riko questioned in exasperation. When Kuroko stared at her blankly, Riko continued. "He had his head smashed into the desk and had to be sent to the emergency room. The concussion was so bad that he was hospitalised for weeks. **Weeks**, Kuroko-kun."

"You don't have to emphasise the word, Riko-san. I can hear just fine," Kuroko replied blandly.

"Ugh, you just don't get it! Murasakibara-kun is a monster! He is capable of crushing your skull. Not to mention that he's huge!" Riko shouted out in frustration.

"You don't have to rub it in that I'm vertically challenged," Kuroko muttered, self-consciously straightening his back. Despite being frustrated, Riko couldn't help but snort in amusement. When the ends of the bluenette's lips twitched up mischievously, showing that he was obviously pleased that he successfully threw her off on a tangent, Riko immediately wiped the grin off her face and glared at him.

"Well, you should start preparing for your session with Murasakibara-kun. It'll be in two hours," Riko said conclusively. "Out."

So after that conversation, Kuroko found himself facing a handcuffed purple-headed giant in his office. Murasakibara didn't seem to care about his predicament, and just lazily gazed at Kuroko with half-lidded eyes.

Murasakibara's greeting was rather...flattering.

"You're small~."

Although it was Kuroko's pet peeve to have people point out his complex, he didn't show the annoyance on his face.

_'__I already know that Murasakibara-kun suffers from severe ADHD. He is notorious for being unable to focus during his sessions, and lacks interest in anything. His immaturity in combination with his brute strength can be deadly. Imagine a giant child throwing a temper tantrum. That can't possibly end well,' _Kuroko thought to himself, looking at the patient sitting across from him thoughtfully._ 'But before I do anything else…'_

Kuroko slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. The bluenette stood up from his desk, walked towards Murasakibara, and used the keys to undo the handcuffs. Murasakibara looked slightly surprised as he rubbed his wrists.

"Ah~, thank you~. Those handcuffs were hurting~," Murasakibara said with a slight grin. "None of the other doctors I met undid the handcuffs, so it was super uncomfortable~."

Kuroko smiled victoriously. Having a weak presence was rather convenient when you had to secretly steal keys from your boss' pocket. Although it becomes a death sentence when your boss (Riko) finds out in the future.

The giant paused before asking, "What's your name?"

Happy that Murasakibara initiated a question, Kuroko replied, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin~, do you have something to eat?" Murasakibara asked. "I'm hungry…the nurses here don't allow me to eat any snacks, so it sucks…"

Regulations stated that no food and drinks be allowed during sessions. But hell, Kuroko already broke the rules by undoing the handcuffs of a dangerous and mentally unstable patient, so why not?

"Actually, I do, Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara's eyes brightened immediately, and reminded Kuroko of a child excitedly browsing a candy store. "Would you like a vanilla tootsie roll?"

"Of course~. Can I have more than one, Kuro-chin~?"

Kuroko silently answered by dropping five vanilla tootsie rolls into Murasakibara's waiting hands. The purple giant happily unwrapped one and plopped it in his mouth.

"You're really weird, Kuro-chin~. Most people either have the normal brown tootsie rolls or an assortment of various flavours of tootsie rolls, but you specifically chose to buy only vanilla tootsie rolls~," Murasakibara pointed out. Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly at the surprisingly astute observation.

"Vanilla is my favourite flavour, Murasakibara-kun. I like anything that has vanilla in it, whether that be cakes, candies, or milkshakes," Kuroko explained. _'Especially milkshakes,' _he mentally added.

"Eh~ Then would Kuro-chin like me if I tasted like vanilla?" Murasakibara asked. When Kuroko looked into his purple eyes, it was clear that the giant was not joking at all. Kuroko held back a chuckle at the childish question, because he knew that Murasakibara wanted to be taken seriously.

"There's no need for you to taste like vanilla, Murasakibara-kun. I already like you the way you are," Kuroko replied calmly, giving a small smile.

"Why~?" Murasakibara asked, slowly unwrapping a second vanilla tootsie roll. Although Murasakibara was glancing distractedly at the ceiling fan, Kuroko knew that the giant was actually listening very carefully.

"Something about you is…calming. Lots of people around me are uptight and chased by time, but you seem to take everything at your own pace. I envy that aspect of yours, you know. It's easy for all of us to get washed up into the crowd, although what the crowd does is not necessarily right," Kuroko said, noticing that Murasakibara's eyes snapped back to his sharply.

"You're…weird, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara remarked.

"Should I take that as a compliment? Being…unique is not necessarily a bad thing," Kuroko retorted, leaning forward towards Murasakibara.

"Heh~. It's just that, all the people I met so far tried to fix my laziness, and said that it was bad~. But Kuro-chin says that it's good, so it's weird~," Mursakibara explained. Kuroko noted silently that the other three vanilla tootsie rolls he had given his patient were gone, although he never saw the purple giant eat them. Mursakibara's following comment snapped the bluenette out of this fleeting reverie. "I like Kuro-chin too~."

"I'm glad. Ah, is there a particular flavour you enjoy, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, leaning back in his chair.

After pondering for a few seconds, Murasakibara replied very solemnly, "I like any flavour as long as it tastes good…but if I had to choose one, I guess it would be chocolate."

"Next time, I can bring some chocolate-frosted cupcakes for both of us to enjoy," Kuroko said. He chuckled quietly when Murasakibara's eyes lighted up. "Although I'm far from a chef, living alone has forced me to learn the basics of cooking, which includes baking. Hopefully it will be to your taste."

"I'll look forward to your cooking, Kuro-chin~," Murasakibara drawled, a mysterious glint in his purple eyes that Kuroko failed to see.

* * *

Midorima was as charming as Kuroko expected a mysophobic, OCD, and mentally unstable patient to be. The green-haired man greeted Kuroko with a grimace, and didn't bother to hide the clear disgust painted on his face. _(Note: Mysophobia is the pathological fear of contamination and germs, also known as germaphobia)_

"Your tie is crooked," Midorima spat out.

"Ah…is it?" Kuroko muttered, looking down at his tie. It seemed perfectly fine to him, but something about its position was obviously wrong to Midorima's spectacled eyes. He decided to use this chance to test how bad Midorima's mysophobia was. "Would you like to fix it for me, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima shuddered at the thought. "Of course not! You have the audacity to suggest I handle an object that is covered with somebody else's germs?"

"Of course not," Kuroko replied soothingly. "If my necktie bothers you that much, I'll just remove it during the course of our session. I find it rather constricting anyway."

Once Kuroko removed the neck-tie and stored in neatly in the desk drawer, Midorima visibly relaxed.

"I believe you are a very sharp individual, so I'll be frank and straight-forward with you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko started, looking straight into Midorima's emerald eyes. "I am aware that you have been suffering from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder for quite a number of years. On top of that, you have a strong disgust towards any objects touched by other people, and cannot stand imperfection."

Midorima nodded dully. Kuroko could tell that Midorima was sick and tired of talking to different psychiatrists repeating the same diagnosis, so he skipped the additional details.

"I looked into what your previous psychiatrists have done to address your condition, and I completely disagree with their approach," Kuroko continued. This blunt declaration drew Midorima's attention. "They focused on prescribing you medication; fluoxetine, paroxetine, clomipramine…I can't imagine how terrible it is to be forced to eat so many antidepressants. I suppose that the fact that I am seeing you today is enough proof that the medication didn't work." Midorima snorted in affirmation. "I won't be giving you any pills. We'll be engaging in some behavioural therapy called ERP, which stands for Exposure and Response Prevention. As its name implies, the therapy involves gradually exposing the patient to his or her disgusts."

Midorima's eyes widened slightly in panic. "No…! I can't do that."

"Confrontation is the best remedy, Midorima-kun. After going through ERP, OCD patients realise that they have stigmatised their fears unnecessarily. I assure you that it will work." When Midorima remained silent, Kuroko continued. "We will only start with small things. I won't ask you to do something outrageous right away. The increase in difficulty will be so subtle, that you won't even realise you're changing." Kuroko paused slightly. "But of course, the most important thing is your willingness to undergo the therapy. If we want the ERP to be successful, your cooperation is crucial, Midorima-kun. Do you truly want to be cured of your OCD and mysophobia?"

There were a few minutes of silence in which neither Kuroko nor Midorima spoke a word. Kuroko knew that the conclusion made by Midorima in this period of silence would determine the success of the therapy. No matter how amazing a psychiatrist is, if the patient is unwilling to cure his illness, complete mental recovery is more or less impossible.

"…yes," Midorima muttered.

Kuroko gave a genuine smile, and Midorima looked away in embarrassment.

"It's not because I trust you or anything. I just felt like it today," Midorima hurriedly added, pushing his glasses up with his left hand.

"Of course," Kuroko replied, chuckling at the tsundereness. "Well, we should start off by listing the top ten things you don't want to do. List the one that is the most doable as the first, and the one thing you feel like you absolutely can't do under any circumstances as the tenth." Kuroko pointed towards an unwrapped stack of paper at the top left corner of his desk. "You may get a piece of paper from there. There should also be a pen next to the stack." Midorima complied, but hesitated suspiciously before touching the pen.

Midorima returned to the desk and started writing on the piece of paper. Kuroko was amazed at the beautiful penmanship, and how perfectly straight the writing was despite the lack of guiding lines. There wasn't a single mistake or scratched-out word when Midorima finished.

"Here," Midorima grunted, pushing the paper towards Kuroko.

_1) Touching a doorknob in a public place. _  
_2) Letting somebody touch my lucky item._  
_3) Not sanitising something after buying it._  
_4) Sitting in a public bus._  
_5) Eating at a public restaurant._  
_6) Holding somebody's hand._  
_7) Taking somebody else's object with me._  
_8) Sharing a drink or dish with somebody._  
_9) Letting somebody come into my room._

"Um, Midorima-kun, I think you forgot to write the tenth one," Kuroko pointed out, noticing that the list only had nine items.

Midorima coughed. "The tenth item is too…indecent to write down."

"Is it sex?"

Midorima nearly choked on the air at the bluenette's bluntness.

"You know, Midorima-kun, your list sounds like a date. You sit in a public bus to go to a public restaurant, where you eat with your girlfriend. Then you hold her hand, share a cup of coffee from the same straw as you walk down the street, go into your room together, then…"

"Okay, I get it!" Midorima snapped, an interesting shade of red colouring his cheeks.

"Anyway, although I'm not sure about the sex, I assure you that you'll eventually be able to do the ninth item. Today, we'll start with the first. Our session has ended, and you'll have to exit the room. I opened the door for you when you came in, but this time I want YOU to open the door as you exit," Kuroko said, glancing at his office door.

"But…you touched it," Midorima hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"That's the point, Midorima-kun. We will try to ease you into embracing your fears, and the best way to start is to confront the first item you wrote down."

Midorima closed his eyes, then breathed in and out slowly. He stood up from the chair, and with trembling, bandaged fingers touched the doorknob. He twisted it, yanked the door open, and let go of it as quickly as he could.

Kuroko watched Midorima's retreating back in satisfaction.

"Have a nice day, Midorima-kun," he whispered.

* * *

Keep up with the favs, follows, and reviews! I REALLY appreciate them! They fuel my writing. :)


End file.
